


Fights

by NilleBrein1997



Series: NilleBrein1997's F1 Family AU [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Multi, Pascal hates that his parents is fighting, The Families AU that no one have asked for as it is already done in multiple different versions, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilleBrein1997/pseuds/NilleBrein1997
Summary: AKA The time where Pascal went to Onkel Seb and Uncle Dan as Daddy and Papa are fighting again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prost_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/gifts).



> New Series from me. 
> 
> This is the Families AU that no one have asked for as it is already done in multiple different versions. 
> 
> Lewis and Nico are the fathers to Pascal.  
> Sebastian and Daniel are the fathers to Dany and Max.  
> Fernando and Jenson are the fathers to Kevin, Stoffel and Carlos. Kevin and Stoffel are twins.
> 
> There will come more stories in this series.

Pascal walked from the Mercedes garage to the Red Bull garage, looking for his Uncle Dan. Dad and Papa were once again fighting about fighting for the championship and whatever and it was scaring Pascal. So with the wolf teddy, that grandpa Niki and Onkel Toto had given him at the start of the season, Pascal walked down the pit lane. As he neared the Red Bull garage, he saw Uncle Dan talking to Onkel Seb, clad in his Ferrari overalls. 

“ONKEL SEB!” He yelled as he began to run towards to his onkel. Sebastian turned around to see the small boy running down the pit lane with the wolf teddy following after. The boy had a tight grip on the teddy’s ear. With a glance at Daniel, they both crouched down and caught the now excited boy into a bearhug.

“Hey, Paz,” Daniel said as they got up from the hug, Daniel now carrying the boy in his arms. “What's happening?”

“Daddy and Papa are fighting again,” Pascal said, sadness filling his voice. Sebastian noticed how Pascal was about to let go of the wolf teddy and took hold it, so it wouldn't hit the ground.

“Well then,” Daniel said before he got interrupted by Pascal.

“Are they fighting because of me?” 

“No,  _ Kleine _ , no,” Sebastian said, seeing how his Godson had tears forming in his eyes. It was hard for him to see Pascal so sad over what was practically nothing that the 5-year-old should even worry about.

“Paz, believe us. Your Daddy and Papa would never fight because of you.” Daniel tried to reassure the child. 

“Okay.” A small reply came from Pascal. A glance was shared between the two lovers, with a nod from Daniel, confirming that they were thinking the same thing.

“Paz, I'm sure that both Dany and Carlos would love to spend time with you,” Daniel said to distract Pascal from seeing an irritated, bordering angry Sebastian head towards the Mercedes garage. Daniel, with now both Pascal and the wolf teddy, headed towards the McLaren motor home, where he knew Jenson and Fernando were looking after both their own three children and both Dany and Max.

 

Meanwhile, Sebastian, clad in his Ferrari standards, walked purposely into the Mercedes garage. He didn't say anything, but everyone in the garage, including both Toto and Niki, were confused as to why Sebastian was in their garage.

“Where are Rosberg and Hamilton?” Sebastian demanded. Niki, without saying anything pointed towards the back of the garage. With a nod, Sebastian headed that way. As he neared the back, he could hear the two Mercedes Driver yelling at each other about different settings and modes in their cars.

“Shut up!” Sebastian interrupted, yelling loudly. Both drivers began to protest, but Sebastian shut them down. “No. Both of you, shut up.” They did. “Good,” Sebastian continued, “My godson just came running to me and Dan, very upset that his Daddy and Papa was fighting.” Regret filled both Lewis and Nico's faces. Lewis’s mouth moved as if he was going to say something, but Sebastian stopped him by holding up a finger. “No. Your son thinks the two of you are fighting because of him.”

“Sebastian.” Nico let out with a voice filled with regret. “Where’s Pascal now?”

“Dan’s taking him to Jenson and Fernando. They are looking after the kids today.” He said. A sigh coming from both drivers. “Now, the two of you really have to stop fighting in front of Pascal. This is the fifth or sixth time, that he has come to either me or Dan, telling us that you are fighting again. You have to do something, guys.”

 

Daniel smiled as he saw his boys play with Pascal, Carlos, and the twins. Dany, Carlos, and Pascal were like the 5-year-old version of the three musketeers and the 7-year-old twins, Kevin and Stoffel were playing catch with 2-year-old Max, who was now sitting in Daniel’s lap. He ran his hand through his son’s light hair, as Max was trying to throw the softball away from him.

“Go on Max!” Kevin cheered as he caught the ball that Max lazily threw away. Kevin threw it to Stoffel, who gave it to Max with a smile. 

“Throw again!” Stoffel cheered with a big smile on his face. 

“Boys, easy!” It came suddenly from Jenson, who was now laying on the floor with the three 5-year-olds crawling on him.

“Chicos!” Fernando exclaimed as he saw Carlos trying to sit down on Jenson’s breast. He worried that their youngest would hurt Jenson, as he was still hurt after a crash the last race. He had been cleared, but Fernando couldn’t stop worrying. 

“Vati!” Max exclaimed suddenly. Dan looked away from the huddle on the floor and up to the entry of the motorhome, where Sebastian was standing with Lewis and Nico. Dany heard Max’s yell and looked up to see his father. He got up from crawling on Jenson and ran towards him. Sebastian caught his oldest and approached Daniel. He gave a kiss to Max’s forehead, making the 2-year-old squirm in Daniel’s lap. 

“How did it go?” Dan asked. 

“I let them know how we felt and I think I finally got to them.” Sebastian sat down beside his husband, seeing Jenson on the floor. “How’re you doing, Jense?”

“Well, good as far as laying down. it’s nice really.” Jenson replied, lifting Carlos of him. Pascal had gotten off Jenson, yet had not gone over to his fathers, staying beside Daniel. Nico saw it and crouched down.

“Pascal, come here.” He called with a calm voice. Pascal looked up at his uncles, Onkel and Tio, all nodding that he should go to him. It hurt both Lewis and Nico to see their son like this. Finally, he neared his Papa. Nico took hold of Pascal’s arm. Lewis also had gotten down to Pascal’s level.

“You still fighting?” Pascal asked with a small voice.

“No. No. No.” Lewis answered, not happy that they were the reason to why Pascal was scared. “Pazzie, We never fight because of you. Never.”

“There’s just a lot of pressure on both me and your daddy when it’s about work and it gets to the both of us.” Nico tried to explain.

“Okay,” Pascal said, still with a small voice.

“When we fight, Pascal. It’s never about or because of you, okay?” Lewis said with a small smile.

“Okay.” Pascal looked down on the floor before mumbling, “Can I get a hug?” Both Nico and Lewis let out a laugh before wrapping their arms around their son and pulled him into a hug.

“We love you, Pazzie, okay?” Lewis said and kissed Pascal’s forehead.

“Always remember that.” Nico supplied.

“Okay. I love you too both.” Pascal answered.

  
The rest of the day was spent in the company of the Alonso-Button and Ricciardo-Vettel families. It was filled with play for the rest of the day and big huddle of children that fell quickly asleep that night. All were happy and excited for the rest of the weekend.


End file.
